Forced
by Chocolatesaregood
Summary: We all know that Bossun have feelings for Himeko. Not that he noticed it. But what if a masked man forced Bossun to be Saaya's true love with Himeko's life at stake? Bossuko. Summary sucks, story's better!
1. The Beginning

Forced

Hi guys! This is my first sket dance fic and my third fic. Do you want to know something so weird? I dreamt of this fic! Yup! This some of the 'scene' here, appeared in my dream. Before I forgot, I DON'T OWN SKET DANCE and English's not my main language, so sorry for any misspelled words . So, inspirated by my dream, here is it!

* * *

NORMAL POV

Everyone was just doing their everyday 'activities' in the clubroom. Bossun and Himeko chatting, while Switch playing some otaku games. Little did they know, someone was spying at them. Someone… Very close to Saaya.

"Hey, Bossun, since tomorrow is a holiday, Yabasawa-san, Saaya-chan and I are going shopping! Do you wanna come? You can come too if you like, Switch!" Himeko asked.

"I'll pass!" said Switch, using his computer.

"Eh? But you're all girls and that means I will be the only boy! Besides, why would you need me there, anyway?" Bossun answered.

"Oh, come on! We will need your help!" Himeko said.

Bossun groaned. "For what?".

"As a bag-carrier!" Himeko smiled innocently.

"What? There is no way I'll be a bag carrier!" Bossun complained.

"Oh, yes you will !"Himeko continued to smile innocently.

"No, I won't!" .

"Yes, you will!".

Somewhere between those lines, Switch put his headphone on.

Bossun pouted and childlish-ly went out of the room. "Whatever! I'm out of here!" he said.

"To where?" Himeko asked.

"To get some fresh air!" Bossun said and slammed the door shut.

"Geez, he's so childlish!" Himeko complained.

~~To Bossun~~

"Oh, that Himeko! How could she even think of using me as a bag-carrier? Who does she think I am? Her servant?" Bossun muttered while walking around the school grounds.

Suddenly, a man with a mask appeared in front him. "E-eh? Who are you?" Bossun stammered.

"I'm someone who knows you love that blond-haired friend of yours…" The man said.

"Wait, Himeko? There's _no _way I love that… That.. Beast!" Bossun said.

"That's what you _say. _Not what's truly on your heart.."The man denied Bossun's saying.

Bossun just continue to stare at him. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Well, I happen to know a dark-haired girl named Agata Saaya and I want you to be her true love. " the man said.

"What? There is NO way I'm doing that!" Bossun shouted, slightly blushing.

"Oh? But what if…" The man pulled a knife and a photo from his pocket. To Bossun's surprise, it was Himeko's photo. The man quickly torn the photo- right on Himeko's neck. Bossun stared at it in horror.

"What if, if you don't agree, your oh-so beloved _friend_ will die!" he laughed evilly. The man put the knife back on his pocket and threw Himeko's photo to Bossun. "The choice is yours!" he once again, laughed evilly.

Then, out of nowhere, a helicopter came and took the man. While being pulled up, the man screamed "Remember, boy. THE CHOICE IS YOURS!" he said.

Bossun only looked at the photo with a mix of fear and confusion. "Fine! I will pretend to be Saaya's true love!" Bossun shouted.

~~THE CLUBROOM~~

The clubroom door opened.

"Hey, hey, Bossun! Where were you?!" Himeko asked him.

"I told you. I went outside for fresh air and I accidently fell asleep on one of the benches." He lied. Bossun took his bag and opened the door again.

"Wait! Why are you going home?" Himeko asked.

"There's nothing else to do here…" Bossun said matter-of-factly.

"But what if someone comes for a request?" Himeko shot back.

"No one will!" Bossun denied. "Besides, I have something to do." Bossun mumbled before closing the door shut.

Switch noticed his strangeness. "Himeko, I've changed my mind! I'll come tomorrow!" Switch declared.

"Umm.. Thank you." Himeko said unsurely. "But you will also have to carry our bags." Himeko said and Switch sweat-dropped.

~~TO BOSSUN~~

"Umm… Is Saaya here?" Bossun asked as he opened the classroom door.

"Yeah! I'm here! What's up?" Saaya greeted him.

"I need to talk to you. Privately." Bossun said.

"Okay.. But what's with all the suspense?" Saaya asked, noticing Bossun's aura.

"O-oh, nothing!" Bossun quickly exclaimed and his aura turned back to normal.

~~OUTSIDE~~

"Listen, Saaya… Will you be my girlfriend?" Bossun asked too straight-forward-ly.

"E-eh? Why so sudden?" Saaya asked.

"Just answer!" said Bossun mood-killingly.

Saaya sweat-dropped "Okay…" She answered unsurely.

"OK! See you tomorrow!" Bossun said cheerfully.

The next day, Himeko didn't come because she's sick. However, Bossun's quite.

"Bossun? Why are you quite? I expected you to say 'Why didn't she come? She's the one that asked us to go!' "Switch commented on his computer voice.

"No… Why would I say that?" Bossun said softly.

"You've been acting weird since yesterday, Bossun. I know something is up. Why don't you tell me?" Switch asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, Switch. But I have to take this matter to my own hands." Bossun answered.

Then, Yabasawa appeared. "Yabasu! Have you guys been waiting long?" she asked.

"Oh, no! Just 5 minutes ago! Right, Switch?" Bossun said cheerfully.

"Y-yes." Switch said.

Then, Saaya appeared too. "Yabasu! There you are, Saaya!" Yabasawa exclaimed.

"Hello, guys! I heard that Himeko couldn't come! That's too bad.." Saaya said.

"Oh, whatever! Let's just have fun on this um… Fun day!" Bossun said (again) cheerfully.

"Bossun's right." Said Saaya.

"Saaya, we need to find your true love!" Yabasawa suddenly said.

"Wait, what? True love? This is not some kind children's tales!" Saaya answered.

"Yeah, but it is." Yabasawa continued and guided Saaya around the mall.

"How about that guy on that shop? Or that guy that's staring into space?" Yabasawa suggested.

"Hold on!" Bossun protested. "I am her true love!" Bossun said, shocking Switch.

"Yabasu! Stop saying nonsense, Bossun!" Yabasawa said, continuing to guide Saaya.

Bossun groaned and Switch glared at him. "True love, Bossun? I thought you have feelings for Himeko?" Switch asked.

Bossun pouted and walked away.

"I love them both in different ways."

* * *

So? How was it? Do you think I should rate it 'T' ? Please tell me on your reviews!

Signed,

Oddy


	2. Thoughts

Forced

Hi guys! Oddy is back! Just so you know, I update weekly, but I can't last week because of some stuff that doesn't matter to you. Anyway, let me tell you the scene. The scene is Bossun, Saaya, Switch and Yabasawa are sitting in the café in the mall. Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

"Do you guys know about the 'Sakura Festival' that is going to be held in school next week?" Saaya asked.

"Yabasu! No, I haven't!" Yabasawa said.

"Sakura festival?" Bossun asked.

"It is a festival that is held once every three years in Kaimei High School. There will be sport competitions. You can also sit around near the sakura trees that are blooming, which is definitely a moment to remember. At night, there will be fireworks." Switch explained.

"True! You sure know almost everything, Switch!" Saaya exclaimed.

"That's our Switch!" Bossun gave him thumbs up.

"Yabasu! I haven't think about partners for the school festival, tough. Saaya, who do you want to be with at the sport competitions?" Yabasawa asked.

Saaya put her hands on her chin, thinking. "Well, I am terrible at sports, so I should be with someone athletic. I think I choose…" She clapped her hands. "Himeko!"

"Yabasu! It's such a shame Himeko doesn't come… You can ask her that!" Yabasawa exclaimed.

" STOP !" Bossun suddenly yelled, he slammed the table(but luckily it didn't fall) with anger in his eyes. But, unknown to the others, his eyes also show sadness and fear.

"Bossun! We were just talking about Himeko! Why did you got angry! Behave, boy!" Saaya glared at him.

"Yabasu! Saaya snapped!" Yabasawa exclaimed.

Switch's eyes still showed calm, but he said "Bossun, SIT!"

Bossun pouted and sat down, while Switch gave him the we'll-talk-about-this-later look.

~~~~~ON SWITCH'S AND BOSSUN'S WAY HOME~~~~~~

"Bossun. Why did you react that way in the café?" Switch asked.

"…."

"Bossun, what's your problem?"

"…"

"Do you got in a fight with Himeko?"

"…"

"Do you hate her?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What do you think…?" Bossun said quietly. But, since Switch is an expert, he can hear him.

"Bossun… You're acting really strange. Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" Switch asked.

"No, Switch. I told you. I have to take care of this myself.." Bossun mumbled.

There was silence between them.

But it ended in front of Himeko's house.

"Bossun, we're in front of Himeko's house. You sure you don't want to visit her?" Switch asked.

Again, silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OK…"

Switch knocked the door, and Himeko's mom showed up. "Ah, hello… Switch and Bossun, right? Do you guys want to visit Himeko?" she asked.

"Yes." Bossun said.

"Then, please come in!" she said.

They both came in and the door closed with a soft 'click!'.

HIMEKO'S ROOM

Switch and Bossun came in and closed the door.

"Himeko, I hope your alright!" Switch said.

"He-hello… Hi-himeko… I-I hope… Yo-your sickness will be gone soon!" Bossun said, blushing madly, remembering what masked-man said about him loving Himeko.

"Thank you… Bossun… Switch…" Himeko said softly.

"Y-you guys.. Sorry I didn't make it to the mall today!" Himeko flashed a weak smile.

"Himeko…" Bossun said worriedly.

"Are you sure your alright?" He asked, complete worry in his eyes.

"Y-yes. I think I can come to school on Monday…" She answered.

"Hey, cheer up, wouldn't you? We bought you pelocans!" Bossun grinned, handing Himeko a plastic bag.

"Thank you! I'll eat this when I got better!" Himeko's face lit up.

Switch's eyes widen. 'Where-when did he buy that?' He thought.

**FLASHBACK **

**After eating in the café, Bosssun's face lit up, as if he remembered something important. He started to walk away. "Bossun! Where are you going?" Switch asked. **

"**Um… Um… The toilet!" Bossun exclaimed. Before Switch can ask other questions, he ran, disappearing/blending into the crowds. **

**A few minutes later, Bossun came back with a plastic bag in his hands. "Bossun! What have you got there?" Saaya asked. **

"**No-nothing!" Bossun exclaimed and put his hands behind his back, hiding the plastic bag. "Le-let's just go!". **

**When the others didn't notice, Bossun quickly put the plastic bag to his satchel. **

**FLASHBACK ENDS **

'A-AH! The plastic bag must contains pelocans! Which means… Bossun must've already planned to visit Himeko himself, but why is he hiding that fact from us?' Switch looked at Bossun, who's smiling innocently to Himeko.

'I wonder what else did he planned?'

TIME SKIP

Bossun opened the door to his room and laid down on his bed, remembering the masked man's words. He never realized it. His affection to Himeko, His attentions… Was it all called 'love' ? A few flashbacks entered his mind. How he was jealous when he thought Kiri and Himeko are dating, when he and Himeko slept on the futon, how he was worrying over Himeko's lost in Osaka… All those stuff…

"It's called 'love'?" Bossun muttered.

"No…"

"Stupid me with all this thoughts. Himeko's just a friend. It's night, I'm tired. I think I should get some fresh air.."

"Mom, I'm going for a walk..!" Bossun said as he opened his house/apartment's door.

"In the night?!" His mom's confused and shocked tone was heard.

"It's up to me when do I want to take a walk!" Bossun shot back.

"Fine, fine. Just be home at 10!" Akane said. Hearing his mom's approval, Bossun hurried up outside.

The streets are empty. The masked man's voice rang in his head.

**[I'm someone who knows you love that blond-haired friend of yours] **

**[I want you to be her true love]**

**[How about, if you refuse your oh-so beloved **_**friend **_**will die!]**

**[The choice is yours!] **

That's right. The choice is his. And he chose the one that hurt his own feelings and Saaya's( if she knows the truth). But he would rather die than seeing Himeko die. Is that 'love'? He doesn't have a clue.

"Hello, young boy! Miss me?" the masked man suddenly appeared from behind the trash can. Wait, what? The trash can?

"Wait! WHY DID YOU APPEARED FROM THE TRASH CAN?!" Bossun shouted.

"Sh-shut up! It's up to me where would I want to appear!" He shouted.

Awkward silence…

"Why did you come back? Haven't I already did what you say? Make Saaya my girlfriend?" Bossun asked.

"True. But _only_ a girlfriend. You haven't even kiss her cheek yet!" He yelled.

Bossun made a face that shows disgust.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Easy. Go on a date with her."

* * *

HOW WAS IT? Please, if you're reading this, please leave a review! I tooootally appreciate them! The next chapter will be about the 'date'.

Signed,

Oddy


	3. Hurt

Forced

Hi guys! Oddy is back! I'm REALLY busy, so I'll probably update once every 2 weeks. Probably. BTW, Saaya will be hurt more than this, but… She'll get a happy ending. Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

NORMAL POV

Bossun sat in his bed, looking at his phone. It read "Agata Saaya". He needed to call her, to go on a date with her. After all, that's what Masked Man asked him to do. But, he doubted it. He knew that, deeply in his heart, he doesn't love Saaya. "Should I call her?" he muttered.

After a few more doubting sessions, he made up his mind.

"Hello? Who is this?" said a voice from Bossun's phone.

"Hey, um… Saaya? This is Bossun." Bossun said.

"Yup! This is Saaya! What do you need, Bossun?" She asked, sounds like she's excited.

"Um… Do u want to go on a date with me?" Bossun asked, blushing madly.

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

"OK." Saaya replied.

"Good! Meet me at the mall at 12!" Bossun said. Then, he ended their conversation.

Bossun immediately opened the bathroom door and took a shower.

TIME SKIP

Bossun opened his wardrobe and sighed. "What should I wear?".

A few minutes later, he walked out of his room. He worse simple clothing. A shirt, a jacket and jeans. On his head, his red poppman(A/N: I don't know how that's spelled) hat completed his look.

Rumi appeared in the hallway. "He? Oni-chan, where are you going?" she asked, curiosity on her eyes.

"I have a date with-" Bossun was cut off.

"DATE?! ONI-CHAN?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Rumi commented.

"Hey!" Bossun sweat-dropped.

Akane appeared. "Fujisaki? Date? Impossible!" Akane commented.

"What's with you 2? I'm a normal boy!"

SAAYA'S POV

"Um… Do you want to go on a date with me?" Bossun asked.

My heart was beating really fast. "OK." I answered.

"Good! Meet me at the mall at 12!" he said and the line went dead. I went to the wardrobe and picked a simple dress. Then, still blushing, I walked to the bathroom.

TIME SKIP

"Date?" My brother asked.

I nodded.

"With who?" My brother asked. Why is he so suspicious?

"Um… B-Bo-Bossun…" I stammered, blushing.

My brother put his hands on his chin. He was thinking. "Go ahead." He said.

I walked to the door and closed it. From inside the house, a voice screamed "FUJISAKI! IF YOU DARE HURT SAAYA, I'LL KILL YOU!". Yup. That's my bro, all right.

NORMAL POV

"Hey!" Bossun approached Saaya, waving his hands.

"Have you waited long?" He asked.

"No. I just arrived moments ago." Saaya replied.

They started to walk together. "Hey… You hungry?" Bossun asked.

"A little." Saaya replied.

"Um… Do you want to eat?" He asked again.

"Sure."

Meanwhile…

Himeko was walking around the mall. She recovered early, and she wanted to go shopping. 2 plastic bags was seen in her hands, while she sucked a pelocan. She sat at an empty seat and put her plastic bags down. "Mmm… Miso flavored." She said, happily sucking the horrible-taste lollipop.

After a few minutes, she got hungry. "Hm… I'm hungry. Pelocan may taste good, but I'm hungry.". She got up and started walking.

"I wonder what should I eat.".

TO SAAYA AND BOSSUN (A/N: I'm sorry if I have too many POVs and it's confusing!)

Bossun was drinking a vanilla milk shake when Saaya asked her "Bossun, why did you asked me out?".

Bossun stared at her. "Huh?" .

Saaya giggled. "I mean, we are friends and I know I have feelings for you and I have confessed to you, but I thought you love someone else…?" Saaya said, letting out a painful smile.

"Saaya…" Bossun looked at her worriedly. "What do you mean?".

"Come on…! Don't tell me you never noticed your feelings to _**her…**_" Saaya said, her eyes filled with emotion. Mad… Or perhaps, sad…

Bossun blinked a few times. "Eh? Wh-who's '_**her**_'?" He asked innocently.

Saaya sighed. "You don't know? I guess you're too childish and haven't notice it yet…" Saaya said, looking away.

Bossun sighed. "I'm sorry…". He looked away, searching for an excuse. But, something caught his eye.

Someone was staring at them. He was sitting 2 tables away from them, but, Bossun knew he was spying at them. That someone… Was masked. He seemed to notice Bossun's staring at mouthed something to him. Bossun let out a "Huh?!". Bossun squinted his eyes, trying to guess what is Masked Man trying to tell him. After a few seconds, he knows.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Kiss.". **_

Bossun looked at him in horror. "Wh-what?" he said, shocked. He wondered how Saaya will react if he kiss her. Happy? Confused? He sighed to himself. _"I need to get fresh air." _he thought. "Saaya, I need to go to the bathroom." He said and Saaya nodded.

Bossun splashed his face with cold water. A million questions popped onto his head. He closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he looked at the mirror. To Bossun's surprise, he found Masked Man staring back at him. "What's the matter, teenage boy? I thought you read my message to _**kiss **_her?".

"You! How could you?!" Bossun glared at him.

"We have a deal. You be her lover, I'll spare Himeko's life." He said cruelly.

"Spare her life? I doubt you can do anything to her! She's as strong as a beast with her kunpumaru!" Bossun shot back.

"You don't think I have the power to?" Masked Man shot back. "In case you forget, I have power and money.".

The masked man handed Bossun some kind of radio. The radio let out Himeko's voice, humming. "I made some of my man to spy on her. If you decline my offer, I could ask 15 man to charge her. Oh, and, for your information, we managed to take her field hockey stick that she uses as a weapon." Masked Man grinned evilly.

Bossun sighed in defeat. He put the radio-like thing to his pocket. "Fine. I'll play along with your games…".

Bossun sat again. He leaned closer and closer to Saaya.

HIMEKO'S POV

"That restaurant looks great!" I said, spotting a cool restaurant. I sat down on an empty seat.

"Yes, ma'am. Your order will be served soon.." A waitress said. I gave her my money.

A few minutes later, the food came and I happily ate it. I looked around myself. I noticed a certain boy that… I had fallen in love with. I finished my meal and headed towards him. "Hey, Bos-". I was cut off when I saw what he was doing.

He was _**kissing**_ Saaya.

I guess he didn't notice me. Coz' when he turned around and saw me he looked pale.

"Hi-Himeko? Why are you here? I thought you're sick?" He asked.

"SHADDUP!" I said loudly. I didn't want to see anymore of his face.

Without waiting for any reply, I ran. What I didn't notice was… Tears started falling.

NORMAL POV

"Himeko…" Bossun said, still surprised with Himeko's unusual behavior.

"You… You can chase her if you want." Saaya said, tapping Bossun's back. Then, she sat down. "Meanwhile, I'll finish my meal.".

Hearing his girlfriend's approval, Bossun ran.

Bossun founded Himeko running towards the exit (of the mall).

"Wait! Himeko!" He shouted. Fortunately, no one was there. So, the only one that could hear him was Himeko.

Himeko's eyes widen as she looked back.

"NO!" She yelled and ran outside.

Bossun continued to chase her.

Himeko won't stop, so he ran as fast as he could and hugged her from behind.

"S-stop! Let me go!" Himeko shrieked (on Bossun's hug).

"No." Bossun said calmly.

"LET ME GO!" Himeko shrieked louder.

Not waiting for any reply, Himeko had bite Bossun's arm. He let her go in pain.

"Wh-why didn't you tell me you and Saaya are dating?" Himeko asked. Tears was still visible, but the rain managed to hide it.

"I-I was about to-to tell you yes-yesterday, b-but you.. You d-didn't come…" Bossun stammered.

"You came to my house. You could've tell me!" Himeko shot back.

"I-I thought the time wasn't right. You were sick!" Bossun said softly.

Himeko turned away. "I don't want anymore of your lies…" She said, then she ran again.

* * *

WOA! How do you like it? I actually kinda like it. Sorry I didn't make it longer. I didn't have anymore ideas! Don't worry! This is not the final chapter! BTW, I feel that my nickname 'Oddy' is so weird. So, if you have any suggestions for any better name, please PM me your suggestion. If you don't have an account, go review your suggestion OR make an account and PM me your suggestions. Review please! They REALLY mean a lot to me! See u some other time!

Signed,

Oddy


	4. Switch Knew

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Sket Dance!**

A/N: Hi guys! Um… Sorry for the late update. It was hard for me to think of anything, really. Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

NORMAL POV

Bossun went back to the restaurant with a gloomy aura. Saaya who finished her meal, was shocked. "B-Bossun! What happened?!" She asked worriedly.

"N-Nothing. H-Himeko just um… R-ran away. Y-yeah. Th-that's all.."  
Bossun stammered.

"Bossun…" Saaya said, not exactly believing him.

"Um… Do you want to go home now?" Bossun asked.

"Yeah, sure. I guess.".

_ON THE WAY HOME_

Bossun and Saaya was walking down a park on the way home with silence. "Emh… I'm kinda thirsty.." Saaya said, breaking the silece.

"Yeah, I expected that."Bossun said as he opened a soda can.

"Here you go.".

Saaya looked at Bossun, expecting a warm smile. But all she saw was hurt and sadness on his face. Saaya took the soda can slurped it.

"Ne, Bossun… Are you sure you're not in love with someone else?"She asked curiously.

"Mmm… Why do you keep on asking that?" Bossun asked Saaya back.

"Um… Coz' I think it's true." Saaya said matter-of-factly.

"Well… I don't even know myself." Bossun answered. It was true. He didn't know a thing. He often found himself staring at Himeko, wanting to spend more time with her. Or sometimes he was even overprotective of her. But was the feeling called 'love'? He had always thought it was just a _**friendly**_ feeling. He always thought he thinks the same for his other friends. But, on the same time, he also _**knew**_ his feeling for Himeko's different.

"Bossun?" Saaya snapped Bossun out of his thoughts.

"What? Urm… Yeah?!" Bossun stammered.

Saaya sighed. "See? You're spacing out again!" She said.

Bossun looked down, knowing it's true.

"Listen, Bossun. I love you truly from my heart. That's why I don't want you to date the one you don't love. I thought you love someone else. But know, I'm pretty sure I'm just making you confused, huh…" Saaya tried to explain.

Bossun looked away, avoiding eye contact with Saaya. But, even so, he was speechless.

"Bossun… I will give you time to let your heart decide who you _**truly**_love." Saaya said. She stood up and pecked Bossun's cheek. After that, Bossun noticed something. Saaya had tears on her eyes. "Goodbye. See you." She let out a painful smile and started to walk away.

Bossun stood still. Yes. He was still speechless. He stayed there for a minute or two and went back home.

_THE MORNING_

*RING, RING, RING!

Bossun groaned as he reached out for his phone. There was a new massage. It was from Switch.

_**TO: BOSSUN**_

_**FROM: SWITCH**_

_**LOOK OUTSIDE THE WINDOW (^_^)**_

Bossun groaned and yawned. He wasn't a morning person. He opened his curtains and saw Switch standing on front of his house.

Bossun opened the window and yelled "WASSUP, SWITCH?!".

Switch began to type on his laptop. _"Momoka has a concert this morning. She gave me 2 tickets and I'm wondering if you want to come?"_ he asked.

"Um… Sure! Just let me take a shower!" Bossun yelled and walked to the bathroom.

"So… Where is the concert?" Bossun asked.

"_Purin – Purin Land_." Switch anwered.

"That's the name of a place?!" Bossun commented.

"_Look. We're here."_Switch said.

"Purin – Purin Land" turned out to be a normal park. The difference was that that day, there was a stage and the place was crowded. Switch gave the officer the tickets and he and Bossun sat on one of the seats.

Bossun looked around them and noticed Masked Man was beside the stage, signaling Bossun to come there. Bossun gulped, but he knew what would happen if he doesn't come there. "Uh… Switch? I need to go to um… The toilet!" Bossun said and quickly ran before Switch could ask anything.

_BESIDE STAGE

"Hmph." The Masked Man glared at Bossun.

"What?".

"You broke Saaya's heart.".

"Wha-? How did you know?" Bossun asked, clearly surprised.

"Of course I know! Next time you see her, tell her you love her and hug her… Or else…".

Bossun gulped and nodded slowly. "O-Ok…" he said.

The Masked Man moved backwards and went to the dark. After awhile, Bossun dropped himself down and panted.

Suddenly, another figure emerged from the shadows.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SWITCH!" Bossun cried.

"_I saw and heard everything_." Switch said.

.

.

.

"Now, Bossun… Tell me what happened. All from the start.".

Bossun started to tell Switch everything.

.

.

.

"_Hmh. Well, you should've tell me earlier. I formed a plan already now.". _Switch said.

* * *

WHOA! Sorry. I guess this is the lamest and shortest chapter ever. But, it is okay. Anyway, I would really, really, really, really, really appreciate it if you would care to post a review.

Signed,

Oddy


	5. Kidnapped

Ohaiyo! I found a new name! S-K-Y-E! Yea, that's right! Call me Skye! I'm SO seriously busy, so I'm REALLY sorry for the late update. I AM going to update VERY slowly, you know... With all these school works and stuff. Enough chat, on with the chappy!

* * *

NORMAL POV

Bossun opened the door to the clubroom, he was sweating bullets. After all, today was the day of the plan. He prayed to God everything will go as they planned it.

"H-hey..." He stammered, eyeing the room. A blondie was sitting on the sofa. She was reading a magazine, not bothering to move a muscle, and didn't react a thing to a word Bossun said. 'She's ignoring me...' Bossun thought.

What Bossun didn't notice was... There was someone else in the room. Someone he didn't notice. _"Hey."_ Switch answered shortly.

Bossun put his bag down and sat on his normal spot. He laid down and looked awkwardly around the room. "S-so... Um... Got any requests?" He asked.

"None." Switch answered.

Bossun groaned and pulled out an origami paper. With his talents, he made it into a bird. He made all sorts of stuff. He was waiting for Himeko to comment. He missed her voice, even though it had only been a day. He wanted her ; to talk, to comment, to give him tsukkomis, to hit him, he didn't care. He want her to do an interaction with him. But...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Why?

Why does he missed the warmth of her hand, her voice, her everything...

Why?

It couldn't be because he's in love with her...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Right?

"_BOSSUN!"_-Switch's voice interrupted Bossun's thoughts.

"Emgh...? What?" Bossun groaned.

"_Did you hear what I said a few minutes ago?" _Switch asked.

"WHAT?!".

"_I just told you something. Jason-sensei sent a request."_.

"Damn..." Bossun silently cursed. He was so busy daydreaming he didn't notice a thing Switch said.

"Sorry... I was too busy daydreaming... So, urm... What did he asked us to do?".

"_Well, he needed us to help him cut some woods."._

Bossun groaned a little. "Okay... Let's go to the school backyard...".

"You and Himeko go ahead! I need to do some errands!".

"WHAT ERRANDS?!".

* * *

Bossun cut a piece of wood with a saw carefully. Himeko did some too, but very slowly. After all, she's a girl. You can't blame her for being slow.

(A/N: I GOT SOME OF THE SCENE FROM THE ANIME, OK?!)

How careful Bossun was, it wasn't a guarantee he won't hurt himself. He hurt his hand and it bleed. He panicked a little, not knowing what to do. Himeko happened to saw this and threw a plaster at him.

"Eh? Why are you carrying this around? I thought your a brutal girl, why would you need this?!" Bossun asked.

Himeko gritted her teeth. Bossun thought of her as a demon, nothing else. Can't he see beyond her strength and look to her heart? She's a girl too, of course she can get hurt. Without knowing why, tears started to fall from her face.

"EH?! Hi-Himeko? Why are you crying?" Bossun asked. Really, just how dense is he?

"FINE! I'm just a demon, how about that? I can't get mad, cry or even get sad?! Is that how you like it?! Huh?!" Himeko mentally exploded.

Bossun stopped at his tracks. "Hi-Himeko... Th-that's not what I meant...".

"THEN WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IDIOT?!".

Bossun's eyes widened in a second.

Himeko's eyes opened. Wow... Did she really just say that?

"N-no! I-I mean..." Himeko stammered. "Um... Urm...". Not knowing how to react, Himeko ran. She ran to the town.

"HIMEKO!"

Bossun searched high and low for Himeko, but she wasn't anywhere. Tired, he rested on a bench.

Suddenly...

THE MASKED MAN APPEARED!

(A/N: loving how I expect you to groan about how masked man always appears)

"Wh-what?! YOU!" Bossun glared at him.

"Tch. Look at what you had done. You are such a baby.".

"Wha-? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIMEKO?!".

"Nothing much, just... _**playing**_ a little..." Masked man answered.

"WHAT?! YOU BASTARD!" Bossun shouted.

"Tch. You ignored my warnings and you kept on going back to her. You _**know**_ the consequenses on that... Right?".

"NO! WH-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Bossun shrieked.

"I told you. Nothing much." And with that, Masked Man dissapeared.

Bossun gritted his teeth. "AAAAAAGH!" He suddenly screamed.

"You will pay for this, Masked Man."

* * *

K! So, post a review! Whether or wheter not would you mind if I changed the title to "The Art of Love". ARIGATOU! LOVE YOU ALL! SO, EAT SOME NOODLE OR WHATEVER!

Signed,

Skye


	6. HIMEKO!

Ohaiyo! Minna! Sorry for not updating. I decided to **not** change the title coz... I dunno. ENJOY!

* * *

NORMAL POV

"_Bossun_!" Switch said. He scurried over to see Bossun. "_Where's_ _Himeko_?" He asked bluntly.

"Darn!" Bossun cursed. "She's gone, Switch! She's all gone! And it's all my fault!" Bossun panted, his palms were sweaty and his hair was a mess.

"_It's night, Bossun. We should search for her tomorrow_!" He suggested. Bossun looked at him blindly. "That? You suggested that? Himeko's v-virginity is at stake, Switch!" Bossun yelled blindly.

"_Calm down, Bossun!_" Switch ordered. "Calm down?! You expect me to calm down?" He panicked more. Switch, being the smarty pants he was, slapped Bossun so hard he fainted.

_"Now... I knew you love Himeko... But you can't be that stubborn. Now isn't the right time. I'll just drop you at your house._.." Switch muttered.

* * *

**_"Hi!" A blonde girl chirped, making it's way towards the dark-haired boy. He was playing at the park alone, that is- until this blondie came._**

**_"Huh? Oh, hey." The boy said, not showing any interest. He continued to climb the steps to the slide at the playground. He reached the top and grinned. Just when he was about to slide... "Don't be so uncaring!" Said the blondie as she pushed him._**

**_"What? Oh-oh- AAH!" The young boy yelled. The blonde pushed him and he fell from the top of the slide, his head bumped the ground. Fortunately, he bumped sand and the damage was little._**

**_He opened his eyes to see the girl smiling at him. "Oy! Don't do that! I could be dead, you know!" He frowned._**

**_The girl blinked her eyes innocently and pouted. "Well, you started it first! You didn't show interest in being friends with me!" She stated._**

**_"It's your fault for not being interesting!"_**

**_"Uwaaah! You're so unfriendly! I hate you!"  
"Fine! You nearly killed me! I hate you, too!"_**

**_They both turned to the opposite ways and stayed like that for a few minutes. Eventually, the girl grew tired and decided to talk. "My name's Onizuka Hime, but my friends call me Himeko! What's your name?" She asked curiously, as if nothing happened._**

**Didn't we hate each other a few minutes ago?, _the boy thought as he sweat dropped. "I'm Fujisaki Yusuke. You can call me Fujisaki." He said simply._**

**_"You don't have a nickname? How boring!" The girl, Himeko, stated. She put her hands on her chin, thinking. "I know!" She said._**

**_Fujisaki lifted one of his eyebrows in confusion. "What?" He asked._**

**_"From this day on, I'll call you Bossun!" She chirped happily. "Bossun" thought it was a weird name, but after he saw the girl marching happily around the playground, he decided that it would be a nice nickname after all._**

**_"All right." Bossun agreed and Himeko grinned. "Let's play!" Himeko smiled as bright as the sun._**

**_They were playing until the sun set. "Hee... The sun is setting. We should go home." Bossun suggested._**

**_"Aww...! I still want to play!" Himeko complained and frowned. "Then..." Bossun started._**

**_"We'll play again tomorrow! And the next day! And the next day!" He suggested. Himeko looked at him hopefully and held out her hand. "Promise?" She asked._**

**_Bossun nodded and locked his hand with hers. "Promise." He said confidently._**

**_They waved each other goodbye. Himeko turned around, but before Bossun could turn around... "AAH!" Himeko yelled. A masked man captured her. Bossun's eyes widened. "No!" He yelled._**

**_The masked man carried Himeko and ran. Bossun, no matter how much he tried, failed to catch up to Masked Man. He tripped over a rock and fell. "No! NO!" He yelled desperately. He just lost his first friend._**

* * *

"HIMEKO!" Bossun yelled. Huh? _Oh... It was just a dream_, he thought. He noticed that he was in his room and his head hurt. Memories entered his mind.

Bossun immediately reached out for his jacket. He wore it and scurried out of his house.

He tried his best to stay calm, but it wasn't easy. He focused as he thought. His mind clicked. He realized something. If Masked Man wants him to date Saaya, then Saaya must be someone important to him!

Realizing this, Bossun took out his phone and called Saaya.

**"Hello?"**

**"Huh? What's up, Bossun?"**

**"Listen. I have no time to explain. Do you have any cousin, or friend, or someone you know that came to this town that's rich?"**

**"Oh yeah. My childhood friend, Borm. He's rich and he came about 2 weeks ago."**

**"Where does he live?"**

**"Um... Beside that school river, you know? The house with yellow paint."**

**"Thanks! I need to go now! Bye!"**

**"Ok."**

And with that, he closed his phone and ran as fast as he could to the school river.

A FEW MINUTES LATER~

"Yellow. Yellow." Bossun mumbled as he ran around the school river.

He noticed a giant, fancy yellow house and immediately ran towards it. He rang the bell and waited. A man with giant black suit appeared. "Good morning, young man. What business do you have here?" He asked.

"I'm looking for... Borm." He said.

"The young master is busy. What business do you have with him?" The man seemed to bow to no reasons.

"I, urm... I'm Saaya's friend." He said.

"Is that so? Then come back another time. The young master is not here." He said and disappeared.

Bossun sighed and called Saaya again.

**"Hello?"**

**"Erm... Saaya, does Borm has like, a secret building or hiding spot or something?"**

**"Yes. We used to play somewhere. Why do you want to know?"**

**"Hard to explain. Just... Where is it?"**

**"A shack in the woods. The East Wood."**

**"All right. Thanks. Goodbye."**

**"Bye."**

Bossun closed his phone and trade a skateboard from a kid with money. "HIMEKO! I'LL COME FOR YOU!" He determinedly screamed as he rode the skateboard as fast as he could.

"The East Wood. Darn. It's so far away and I only have a skateboard." He said, realizing how impossible it was. He determinedly decided to go after all and sped up.

AN HOUR LATER~

"A shack." Bossun said as he pointed to, well, a shack on The East Wood. He dropped his skateboard and planned a plan.

.

.

.

"Wait for me, Himeko."

* * *

How was it? Reviewwww!

You know me,

Skye


	7. Too Late

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS FUDGE-ING FABULOUS ANIME!**_

Hi. Guess what? I'm still alive! Sorry for not updating for a long time. I'm, uh… Busy and I'm… Thinking. Um… As always, thou. ENJOY!

* * *

"Where am I?" The blonde demanded, looking sharply at the man in front of him. Her clothes were ripped and her body was covered with bruises. The last thing she remembered was running without knowing where to go.

The man in front of her sighed as he looked at a little TV in front of them. The picture showed Saaya, eating her breakfast. "He's not with her yet." He mumbled.

"Who?" Himeko asked, not moving an inch. The man flinched and looked at Himeko, holding a stick, mentally screaming for her to shut up. "Do you mean… Perhaps, Bossun?" She asked, determination shown on her eyes.

He roared with laughter and it was Himeko's turn to flinch. "Do you even think he's gonna come for _**you?**_" He laughed evilly. Himeko started becoming worried and she closed her eyes. He remembered all of the times Bossun saved her. It was all her fault, yet he came. For her. Even though he was with Saaya… He would still come for her, right? "Of course he will." Himeko said, her voice shaking.

The man laughed again and smirked. "Oh, please! He's got a girlfriend now! Why would he come for you? He knows it will make his _**beloved**_ girlfriend sad!" He smirked. Himeko's eyes widened as she thought about it. She really loved him, and she couldn't believe it when she saw Bossun kissing Saaya. She immediately came into a conclusion that they were dating, but a little spark of hope still sparked in her chest. Maybe they were playing a drama, or maybe it was only her seeing things. But when those words came out of his mouth, everything became clear to her.

It wasn't a hallucination, and it wasn't a drama.

The answer was crystal clear, yet it seemed so blur to her.

She acted like she believed it, but sometimes, your heart needs time to believe what your mind already know.

And know, she believed it fully. The spark of hope went to zero while a spark of determination sparked.

_**I had always depended on him,**_ Himeko thought. _**So now it's time to do something on my own.**_

* * *

Bossun panted heavily and prepared his catapult. He aimed it towards a guard and let go. Of course, he succeeded. Turns out the shack wasn't as safe as it looked. It seemed small, but the inside was huge and Bossun already shot 7 guards.

He couldn't really think, but he tried his best to stay focus. After all, he was doing it for _**her.**_ The girl he loved ever since who-knows-when. His mind was filled with ideas of what may happen to her. He just wanted to see her. To see if she was okay. To be with her.

He grabbed another rock and prepared his catapult again. He shot a blue-haired boy and panted heavier. He closed his eyes before opening the metallic door. Himeko was inside. Within a few minutes, he could see her. He wanted to, so much. He opened his eyes slowly when- "-FOR HIM!" Himeko's voice rang trough his ears. Alarmed, he opened the metallic door and shouted.

His eyes widened as he saw what he feared the most. Masked Man and Himeko were both laying down on the ground. Masked Man was in one side and Himeko was in another side, and both of them were on a pool full of blood. Laying next to Masked Man was a shot gun while next to Himeko was a stick with blood in it. Bossun's heart stopped for a second as he scurried over to see the blondie.

A wound was on her belly, she must've been shot there. Bossun's eyes widened.

No, no. He couldn't be too late. He couldn't! He immediately took out his phone and called the hospital. Then, he carried Himeko bridal-style outside the cottage/shack and waited patiently. He refused to believe what his mind already knew.

* * *

"You can come in for awhile. The girl is, um… sort of awake." The brunette maid informed Bossun. The worried teen rushed inside the hospital room. The maid looked worriedly at him, even though it was one of the things she saw everyday.

Bossun outlined Himeko's hand gently, gesturing for her to open her eyes. Himeko opened her eyes gently and gave Bossun a soft smile. "Oh… Hello, Bossun." She whispered.

Bossun's eyes immediately lit up at those words. She was awake! She wasn't dead!

He hugged her out of joy, forgetting the fact that the doctor was there. The doctor looked at Bossun, looking a little alarmed while Bossun shook of his anxiety. After he did, though, he shot the doctor a grateful look. The doctor stared at her heart rate and Bossun immediately understood what was going on. The doctor left the room as soon as he noticed that Bossun understood. "N-Ne, Bossun… You really shouldn't be doing this when… Y-you have Saaya…" The girl whispered.

"…"

"I am really happy… I thought you wouldn't be there, I thought you wouldn't rescue me…"

"I-I didn't… You rescued yourself…"

"No.. I didn't." Himeko smiled softly as her weak arms tried to hug Bossun back.

"There you go again… I knew it. Of course you would beat him." Bossun chuckled bitterly. He had to pretend he was happy. He stopped the tears from falling, not wanting to believe what the doctor informed.

"Hey…"

"Yeah?"

"I always… Loved you, you know… Always." Himeko confessed, happy that the weight from her shoulders lifted.

Bossun couldn't stop himself from crying anymore. Tears fell without him allowing it. He listened to the heartbeat rate slowly. It was getting slower and slower by the second.

*beep… beep

"B-but, I… I won't be selfish."

*beep …beep

"Huh? What do you me-?"

"Bossun… Be happy with Saaya." She whispered.

After those words, her hand stopped trying to reach his back, and her face fell to his chest. "N-NO! H-Himeko? What are you doing? Wake up!" Bossun shook her cold body.

*beep beep beep

It was the sign that she was dead. "NO! NO!" Bossun shook Himeko. "D-Don't leave me! Please! Don't laugh me alone!"

"_**Hey… Bossun… Earlier, Saaya came to talk to me."**_

"_**She said "what do you think of Himeko-chan?"."**_

That's right. It was that sentence that started everything. He started noticing his feelings for his partner and it grew each day. His jealousy of Katou, how he was really worried about her in Osaka, his feelings slowly but surely revealed itself. But he didn't notice it, and he was fine with that. Until…

"_**I'm someone who noticed you love that blond-haired friend of yours."**_

Then Masked Man came with a threat, and he truthfully didn't know what to do. He couldn't think, and the only thing that came into his mind was obeying his order, to protect his one-and-only. But then things started going wrong, and again he was confused.

"_**S-stop it! Let go!" **_

When she refused his comfort and left, he didn't understand a thing. And when Saaya gave him time to think, he began noticing what he felt towards Himeko. But he was too late. She got kidnapped.

But why?! Why, dang it? Why didn't he confess to her before it was too late? She waited so long for him to say it, and had lost hope in him. So why? Why didn't he say it? Why didn't he confess his crush undying love for her? Why?

So, she didn't know. And she never will. And it was all his fault. His heart died a little as he snuggled to her soft hair and held her now-cold hand. Tears rained down his cheek and he cursed at his denseness, and how he was too late.

For the first time, he was too late.

_**He couldn't rescue her. **_

.

.

.

THE END

* * *

_**So…What do you think of my story? Bet 'cha not expecting that ending! Ne? Ne? JUST KIDDING! LOLZ! **_

* * *

The doctor came inside and pushed Bossun away from his beloved. He was about to complain, but the doctor looked at him in the eye and assured him it was going to be alright.

Bossun went outside and closed the door slowly behind him. He sat on a waiting chair and tried to relax, but he couldn't. Not when she was still sleeping there.

A few minutes seemed like a thousand years to him and then the nurse came outside. She said she _**might**_ be alright and she _**might **_be alive. She asked him if he wanted to stay or go home first and he, of course, answered that he'd stay.

At exactly midnight, the nurse came out. The nurse nodded slowly and he raced inside, his heart racing wildly. He saw the blondie sitting there, looking empty. He was about to say hi when she said "Who are you?"

* * *

**_Want the next chapter soon? Revieeeeeeeeeeew! _**

**_YOO,_**

**_ME_**


	8. Important Author's Note

_**Hi guys! I am SO sorry, but this story is finished. There will be a sequel, thou. *sighs I'm working on it... I'm REALLY sorry! I'm sure you guys think I'm evil or something... But whatever. It IS true... Again, I'm sorry. But again, I'm working on da sequel! Da sequel ia gonna be how Himeko gains her memories. It will have a happy ending, don't worry~! BTW. The sequel is probably gonna be up next week, but NO promises! So make sure to keep in check for it. *gives out chocolate while saying sorry. **_

_**Anyway, don't forget to review. I hate silent readers. PS. I also hate people who don't like chocolate. Really, though, REVIEEEW! Oh, and don't forget to vote at my profile! **_


End file.
